


Gamophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Angry Castiel/Dean Winchester, Artist Dean, Crazy Dean, Divorced John, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fear of Marriage, Fluffy Ending, Gamophobia, Gen, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rejected Marriage Proposal, Sam Is So Done, insane Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is awoken by a fuming Castiel...which planted him firmly in the middle of the roller coaster ride that is Cas and Dean's relationship and Dean's baggage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamophobia

There was a bang on the apartment door. Sam groaned and opened the door. “It’s 6:30 in the morning!”

He was shoved out of the way. “I hate your brother, Sam.”

“No, you don’t, Cas.” Sam shut the door and stumbled over to the Novak. “What did he do, this time?”

“He said he didn’t want to marry me!” Cas yelled.

“Are you sure that was what he said? You know Dena’s not good with using his words.” Sam sighed.

“I proposed to him last night and he said no.” Cas was fuming. “He said that he loved me and wanted to be with me forever…but couldn’t marry me. Who says that?”

“Man, you have to realize that Dean has only ever had 3 other serious relationships. One of those was Jo.” Sam explained. “Maybe he’s not ready for marriage.”

“We’ve been together for 5 ½ years. How can he not be ready to marry me?” Cas blurted out.

“Ok, people need to quiet down. It’s 6:30 in the morning. It’s a Saturday.” Jess walked into the living room.

“I will not quiet down! My boyfriend won’t marry me!” Cas yelled. “I think that was a good reason to yell!”

“Cas, honey, Dean’s a dumbass. He is stupid sometimes, but there is a reason he did what he did. Have you talked to him?”

“Dean and I yelled all night long.” Cas growled. “We went around and around for hours. I just stormed out.”

“Come on, Cas. We are gonna go back to your house and talk to Dean and straighten things out.” Sam guided the Novak to the front door.

“No, no, I’m not going back to that house until Dean hunts me down and fixes things.” Cas shook his head.

“Castiel, you have to understand. Dean’s not good with relationships. If you ask me I would say he’s scared of marriage. When Mom and Dad split up was one thing, but when Dad split up with Kate it started something. Dean was engaged with a girl, Cassie Robinson, for 2 years and she ran out on him. Then the engagement with Lisa and she had a child with another man.”

“But we’ve been dating for 5 ½ damn years and living together for 4.”

“Come on, Mr. Pouty.” Sam drug him to his car.

_***( &^%$^&*(&^%$%^&*()** _

“Seriously, Cas. Dean’s car is still in the driveway.” Sam sighed.

“So? His car was still in the driveway when we got in that big fight about him switching jobs.”

Sam pulled at his keys to the house and unlocked the door. They both stepped inside. The house was a mess. “Wow, must have been one big fight.”

“It’s too quiet in here Dean must have walked out.” Cas frowned.

“No, come on.” Sam frowned. “Dean? Man, it’s Sam. You here?”

There was silence. That couldn’t be good. “I’m gonna clean up.” Cas walked pass Sam.

Sam walked up the stairs. No one was in the bathroom, master bedroom, guest bedroom or masterbath. He opened Dean’s studio. It was not a pretty sight. “Dean? Buddy?”

“Everything’s wrong!” Dean was strung out and wild eyed. “Colors, wrong! Linework, wrong! Composition, wrong!”

“Hey, hey, man. You’re covered head to toe in paint. Step back a moment. Is this a freak out about your fight with Cas?”

“What fight? Me and Cas had a fight? You’re crazy.” Dean spoke super-fast as he ran his paint covered hands through his disheveled hair. “I don’t know what you are talking about. Me…me and Cas are peachy.”

“Come on, Man. Cas came to my apartment telling me everything that happened. Take a deep breath and explain.” Sam stayed calm.

That was the wrong thing to say. Dean crumbled to the ground. He gripped Sam’s forearms. He was shaking like a leaf. “Cas’s not leaving me, is he?”

“Tell me what’s going through your head.” Sam crouched down.

“I-I-I love Cas, so much…Please tel me he’s not gonna leave me!” Dean panicked.

“Hey, hey, calm down, Buddy. I’ve never seen you like this.” Sam was concerned. “What’s up, man?”

“I fucked up. I really fucked up! I love Cas. I do.” Dean gripped Sam’s shirt. “He proposed to me and it just came out.”

The young Winchester looked down to find that under the death grip on his shirt Dean’s paint covered hand coated the fabric. “Breathe, big brother. You’re freaking out. You have to calm down.”

“I-I can’t. Everything’s wrong, Sammy.” The older Winchester let go of Sam and curled up on the ground.

“Pull yourself together. Just talk to Cas. He will understand why you said no if you explain.”

“No, he’ll get angrier.” Dean panicked. “I hate to see Cas like this. I ruined everything. Cas is gonna leave me for another guy who’s willing to marry him.” Dean was hysterical and actually crying. “He’ll hate me forever.”

There was a knock on the door. “Dean?”

“No!” Dean flinched and scrambled. He stuck his hand directly into blue paint. He pressed himself against the wall and hid his head in his hands…coating his face in blue.

“Dean, can I talk with you?” Cas said shyly.

“I don’t think that right now is a good time Dean’s not doing too well.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

“Can you hang out downstairs, Sam?” Cas frowned and Sam nodded. The Novak walked over to the Winchester. “Dean…we need to talk.”

“Don’t leave me, Cas. I’m sorry!” Dean blurted out.

“No, I won’t leave you. I was angry at first, now, I’m really fucking confused. What happened?”

“I’m scared! I’m scared you would leave me. I’m scared of marriage because no one in my family can just stay in love and stay married.” Dean lifted his head. “If we get married then we won’t stay together. That’s just what’s gonna happen and I don’t want to love you ever.”

“You’re not gonna lose me, Dean. I love you so much. We’ve been dating for almost 6 years. I thought we were ready to go the next level.”

“Why would you think that?” Dean blurted out. “It took me a year to move in with you and 4 to ask you out.”

“Dean, I want to marry you. I want us to have kids and grow old together.” Cas said calmly.

“Mom and Dad loved each other, but look at’em now. Mom lives alone and Dad get divorced again with Kate.”

Cas took Dean’s hand with hesitation of the wet paint coating his boyfriend’s digit. “Then we take it slow. We get engaged, but nothing else. We can get married when you are ready.”

“Are you sure? It might be a long time.” Dean stared into his lovers eyes. “You’re not gonna leave me?”

“Never. It ok to be afraid. The future can be scary, but we are gonna deal with this together. I love you and even if we never get married. I wanna know that you know that we have one thing like an engagement ring.” Cas smiled. “I will love you forever.”

“Ok, I love you, too.”

_******* _


End file.
